Un noël digne de fairy tail
by little luxy
Summary: un petit One shot d'avance pour noël.J'espère que vous aller aimé.


**Coucou j'espère que vous allé le chapitre 2 de ma fic voici un os pour Noël.**

Un noël digne de fairy tail

POV normal

On était en hiver chez nos chers mages,pendant que les commerçants servaient a leurs clients leurs mages de fairy tail eux décoraient le hall avec le sourire et devait bien obéir au ordre de Mira-jane qui se transformais en Satan soul si besoin et de ne pas finir assommé comme Natsu et Gray .Le maître était heureux de voir ses enfants avec le sourire surtout que cet année il avait invité les mages des autres guildes qu'ils avaient répondus avec empressement pour faire la fête comme tout le monde sait que la guilde de fairy tail faisait les meilleurs fêtes.

POV Lucy

J'étaie tranquille dans les rues de Magnolia a acheter des cadeaux pour les membres des guildes;j'ai acheter un bracelet qui guérit les mal des transports pour les dragons slayer;des poissons exotique pour Happy;des kiwis pour Panter Lily;du thés pour Carla;une nouvelle armure pour Erza;des caleçons pour Gray et Leon;des robes pour Lisanna et Mira;un baril d'alcool pour Cana et Bacchus;un livre sur les runes pour Freed;un livre en langue ancienne pour Levy;une figurine de Gray torse-nue pour Juvia;des nouveaux totem pour Bick;des ailes de fée pour Ever;un nouveaux casque pour Laxus depuis que Natsu les avaient cassés, exceptera.

J'ai décidé de tout donnée a Virgo pour quelle amène a la guilde et je me dirige vers mon appartement pour me préparé pour me faire belle pour une certaine personne.J'ai opté pour une robe rouge qui m'arrive aux genoux avec de la fourrure blanche au niveau des manches et en bas de ma robe,une pairs de collant blanc qui arrive a mes genoux et une paire de chaussure a talons noirs.J' appelle Cancer pour une coupe de cheveu et me fait un chignon mais laisse ma mèche.

J'arrive a l'heure prévue pour la fête,j'ouvre les portes de la guilde et vois des personnes discutés,boires ou dansés en tous cas s' me dirige vers le bar où je vois Mira habillé d'une longue robe blanche comme la neige et un bonnet de noël et Kinana avait une robe noirs qui lui arrivait au niveau de ses genoux,elles étaient vraiment belles ce soirs.

-Bon soirs Mira et Kinana vos robes vous va a ravir.

-Merci Lucy toi aussi tu es très jolie ce soir tu veux conquérir le cœur d'une personne peut-être celui de Gray ou de Natsu.

-Merci et oui c'est pour conquérir un cœur mais pas un de cela.répondit-je avec une teinte de mystère dans ma voix

Puis je m'éclipse de la conversassions pour me dirigé vers Yukino pour discuté.A minuit,les maîtres nous appellent pour les cadeaux.

J'ai eux des bijoux,une écharpe,des livres,un tableau,des vêtements et plein d'autre choses.A la fin les dragons slayer sont venus pour me remercier pour les bracelets,sauf _lui_ ,le plus drôle c'est quand Gray a ouvert sont cadeau il avait plus sont sous-vêtement du coup il a mis sont cadeau directement mais je suis quand même un peu triste car _la _personne que je voulais conquérir le cœur n'est pas venus me voir même pas pour me salué.On approchait de la fin de la soirée et vois que beaucoup de couple se sont formée durant la soirée comme Gajeel et Levy,Mira et Freed,Natsu et Lisanna,Gray et Juvia qui en était ravie,Erza et jellal,Sting avec Yukino et plein d'autre Virgo et lui demande de ramené mes cadeaux,je me dirige vers le porte-manteau et tend mon bras pour attrapé mon manteau quand un bras bien musclé l'attrape,je me retourne vers la personne et vois la personne que je voulais le voir plus.

-Alors comment tu va blondie?me demande t-il en me mettant mon manteau.

-Bien et toi? Tu as un bon son avec le casque?Lui posais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie

-Excellent merci beaucoup mais attend moi je vais te raccompagnée chez toi c'est plus judicieux car c'est dangereux a cet -il en se dirigeant vers son manteau

On était au niveau du fleuve et je monte sur la rive et commence a marché en équilibre et personne ne parlait,Laxus était dans ces pensée et je ne voulais pas le dérangé. Il commence a neigé je m'arrête pour admiré.

POV normal

Laxus voyant que Lucy n'était plus a ses côtés se retourne pour voire une image la plus belle qu'il a jamais vue,Lucy avec les bras tendus de chaque côté et tourne doucement sur elle même et a plein de flocon de neige dans ses décide de l'arrêté avant qu'elle glisse et attrape dans ses bras se qui la fait s'arrête net.

-Tu devrait faire plus attention sinon tu risque de glissé et tombé sur tes fesses pré se penche vers elle lui donne un baisé sur les lèvres et Lucy lui rend sans se posé des questions ,Laxus heureux quelle lui réponde lui demande l'accès pour unir sa langue avec la sienne. En manque d'aire Lucy romps le baisé.

-Je t'aime ma blondie.Déclara-il

-Je t'aime aussi mon blond.Réponds Lucy

Fin


End file.
